Harry Potter and the Legend of the Elves
by Ice-Ari
Summary: The adventures of young Harry Potter (a half-Light Elven prince) who is currently living with his two fugitive godfathers, and his half-Moon Elven god-siblings (the children of lycanthropic Remus and Moon Elven Sirius)and their friends. RLSB. Slash. Mpreg
1. Prologue

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All characters mentioned in this fic either come from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series or from Shin Kidousenki's Gundam Wing. I do not own any of them.

Warnings: semi-AU (setting largely in HP world with tinkering to it), cross-over of characters between HP and GW (but storyline is based solely on HP, so knowledge on GW is not required), slash, implied mpreg.

(Additional note: I do try to spell-check my work, however as I'm not a native English speaker, so it is quite possible that I may still unintentionally make some silly grammatical or spelling errors. I'm really sorry if that is the case.)

Pairings mentioned in this chapter: Remus/Sirius, Severus /Regulus (Yes, I'll let him live on and he will be good and nice in this fic)

Probable future pairings: Harry/Draco, Heero/Trowa, Wufei/Duo/Quatre, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Treize/Zechs (Some of these pairings are still tentative and may be subjected to changes).

Date written: 06/11/2004, Language: British English

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Elves 

-- Prologue --

Just as there are three kinds of humans: muggles, squibs and wizards (or witches), there are also three subtypes of fair folks more commonly known to the human race as the elven folks. They are the Wood Elves, the Light Elves (also known to some as the High Elves or White Elves) and the Dark Elves (whom are addressed as the Moon Elves within the elven race). An important point to note in the learning of this legendary folks is that these mysterious Elders are genetically unrelated and should not be confused with the more familiar and numerous bat-like creatures that are termed as the house elves.

The Wood Elves generally are shy, gentle, graceful and highly elegant creatures who often have sweet and quiet dispositions. They tend to adore all things of nature and have a strong passion for music. At one time, eons ago, the Wood Elves were the most populous among the three types of fair folks and they could be easily found wandering through woodlands with magnificent creatures by their sides, joyfully dancing around the prairies in celebration of nature's beauty or singing their calming tunes along the river banks. However, as the centuries passed by and the population of the human race exploded in size and expanded across the lands. The Wood Elves became greatly distraught when they witnessed the greedy exploitation of mankind on their beloved nature, and as their peaceful temperaments do not permit them to confront the encroaching humans, they are forced to swallow their grief and many thus wilted away to their death in despair. Those few that survived were forced to dislodge themselves and flee off to some unknown seclusion.

Hence, in current days, the Light Elves became the group of elves that have the greatest population size. Nevertheless, the size is still one that is comparatively much smaller than that of any of the human subgroups. The Light Elves as the ancient legend goes are proud, beautiful and seemingly all-powerful magi-warriors who are steadfast defenders of the light. Due to the highly positive portrayal of them as brave protectors of all-things-good, the Light Elves are the subtype of elves that is most readily acknowledged (and can even be said to be respected) by the wizardry world. It is virtually an unspoken creed for witches to tell great tales of heroic deeds done by this mighty and majestic group of Elders to their wee little babes as bedtime stories. Currently, the latest and most popular tale that has strong references to the Light Elves, which is circulating the wizardry world, is most definitely that of the amazing tale of the Boy-Who-Lived; the story of Harry James Potter, son of the courageous Prince of the Light Elves, James Potter, and the most beautiful witch-maiden, Lily Evans.

In addition to the lost race of Wood Elves and the glorious race of Light Elves, there is also the highly mysterious Dark Elves. The Dark Elves (misleading as the name sounds) are in fact not creatures of evil and darkness, instead they are pure, loyal, strong-willed and highly attractive beings with a charming and witty nature. Due to their highly loyal and very stubborn nature, when given the chance, they often made the most faithful and genuine friend a person could ever wish for. In actual fact, the Dark elves are termed as such for two simple (but uncommonly known) reasons: Firstly, it is because the Dark Elves have an affiliation for the night. They are generally cheerful (and somewhat mischievous) beings who enjoy basking in the moonlight (hence, they are usually called the Moon Elves among the Elder race), and they are also worshippers of the shinny stars that are embroidered across the vast and boundless nightly sky. And secondly, they are known as Dark Elves simply because of their dark hair and eye colouring. All full-blooded Dark Elves are renowned among the elven race for having the most luxurious black hair and temptingly sexy dark bluish eye that are often described as being able to pierce right through your soul and turn your heart into a pool of marsh.

But, alas... with such a 'dark' name, adding on to the common prejudicial reaction that people usually have against things that are classified as 'unknown' (and Dark Elves being as they are enigmatic creatures from the realm of the unknown), are often (like werewolves and vampires) being rejected and treated with much contempt by the magical society of wizards and witches. Moreover, as the great majority of this elven group adhered strongly to their belief that the so-called Creatures of Darkness such as the werewolves and vampires should be given equal opportunity and treated with equal respect, thus unintentionally they have created a justification for the wizardry world to warrant their discriminatory acts against the Dark Elves (for they can now be easily lumped as a group with those dangerous Creatures of Darkness). Nevertheless, the dark Elves are well-loved among the three subgroups of elves and are also greatly appreciated by the so-called Creatures of Darkness, because of the kind acceptance and aids that they had received from the Dark Elves.

As the Elder folks in generally have appearance that are largely the same as any humans, therefore, presently, out of all the Dark Elves, only two of them have been identified. One of them is no other but the arguably most wanted criminal in current history, the infamous Sirius Black, whose secret 'dark' heritage was brought to light by the Daily Prophet's succinct interview with the 'faultless' Peter Pettigrew shortly before his 'ill-fate death' at the hands of the 'most cruel and murderous' Sirius Black, whose heart was described by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, to be "as black as his name". In addition, Minister Fudge had sent multiple warnings via the Daily Prophet, to the citizens of the wizardry society in Britain, requesting them "to be on the look out for the highly dangerous Sirius Black and his most cunning lycanthropic husband, Remus Lupin.

The only other known Dark Elf happened to be the younger brother of Sirius, the innocent Regulus Black whose identity was unfortunately exposed due to the widespread knowledge of his blood-relation with Sirius. And a poor unfortunate soul he is... For since the disappearance of Sirius, Regulus (with his close physical resemblance) was the available revenue for all malicious wizards and vindictive witches to vent their hatred on. Many a times, he was hauled with spiteful insults and merciless abuses, targeted to hurt and to criminate his very existence. He was also subjected to uncomfortably tight scrutiny whenever he goes out therefore he is forced to be a prisoner within his own home. And so, the current life of one Regulus Black is plague by constant darkness and confusion... confusion over why his wonderful and loyal older brother would suddenly turned to the dark side. His only respite from all the overwhelming miseries that he was coerced to face was when he was with his grim and surly lover Severus Snape, who also happened to be the High Lord of the British Vampire Kingdom.

-- TBC --

Thank you very much for reading. C&C is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter One

**Shadow Cat17 and Yana5**: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I hope that you'll like this long (at least for my standard) new chapter.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All characters mentioned in this fic either come from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series or from Shin Kidousenki's Gundam Wing. I do not own any of them.

Pairings mentioned in this chapter: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily, (Implied Treize/Zechs).

Note: In general, among the elves (like James and Sirius), they tended to refer to Dark Elves as Moon Elves. However, wizards and witches (like Remus and Lily) are used to addressing them as Dark Elves (as this was the term that was taught to them in their Hogwarts' days).

Date written: 10/11/2004 to 11/11/2004, Language: British English.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Elves **

Chapter One: The Beginning to an End

It was a quiet and tranquil night, and James Potter, Prince of the Light Elves was cuddling in front of the fireplace with his comely young wife, Lily. They had just put their precious little baby son to bed, and is now enjoying a moment of brief respite in this dark, busy and turbulent time. They had all been so caught up with the happenings of the war that they are greatly lacking in time for each other and for their close friends. It has been around two weeks, since James and Lily had last seen their close family friends Remus and Sirius, the godfathers of their beloved Harry.

* * *

All of a sudden, the fire turned green, and the head of one flustered-looking Remus Lupin, appeared through their fireplace. 

On noticing the troubled-look on her close friend's face, Lily asked in trepidation, "Remus, what is it?"

"It's Sirius," answered Remus anxiously, "He..."

"What about Sirius," interrupted an apprehensive James, "Is he well?"

"Well, I'm not sure. As usual, he has been way too stubborn for his own good. He keeps insisting that he is alright, and is just tired, and he has outright refused my advice to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for a check-up," said Remus in a worried voice, "But still I'm greatly concerned, as he has been looking ashen and feeling nauseated since late last week. And since Lily has had training as a medi-witch, so I'm wondering whether she can give him a quick health-check."

"Yes, most definitely," replied Lily. Next she turned to James and instructed, "Dear, do go over to their place now with Remus, and dragged that mule-headed best-friend of yours over here. And in the meantime, I'll get ready."

* * *

"Well, I do appreciate your concern, Mr and Mrs Prongs, but I'm well. Moony here, is just such a worrywart," said Sirius Black, "Anyway, is Harry asleep yet? Please, do let me sneak a peep on my most adorable godson. I promised that I'll be very quiet. I do so miss seeing Prongslet and you two, but things had been so hectic lately. I do wish that I could have come by earlier." 

"You can go see Harry later. But for now, just shut up, Sirius. You're most definitely not fine," interjected a slightly annoyed James, "Just look at you, your pallid skin is even paler than normal, and your customary pristine tresses even appeared to be unruly and matted. If you keep this up Padfoot, soon you'll be able to compete on par with greasy old Snivellus for the world's greatest slimeball competition.

"James! That's enough. Stop poking fun of Snape," reproached Lily Potter, "And you Sirius, as James had said, just shut up, and let me check you up."

"Oh gosh, Lily, I do know that I'm most handsome, but well, don't you think that it's highly inappropriate of you to be checking me out in front of both our husbands," replied Sirius teasingly.

Lily Potter could not help it, but start laughing in exasperation, "You're such as incorrigible mutt. I said 'check you up' not 'check you out'."

"Anyway, I'm sure that you don't want to rouse my anger, right? So you better just come over here, right this moment... good... now lie down on the couch... yes... do be still and stop moving... that's right," instructed Lily continuously to a forcibly pliant Sirius, who was compelled by his fear of rousing the infamous redheads' temper of hers, to obey her commends.

As Lily Potter waved her willow wand around Sirius's body to examine him thoroughly for any signs of hidden ailments, three glows of light appeared around his abdomen: Two blue and one pink... The unmistakable sign that indicated the creation of new lives...

"Sirius, I think... I think that you're pregnant... but how is that possible?" wondered an astounded Lily out loud.

"It's possible, Lily," explained James Potter solemnly, "He is a 'Star-Born Son', a special category of Moon Elves males that are blessed with the ability to bear children."

"Wow, I never know that there are some Dark Elves males that could get pregnant," exclaimed an intrigued Remus, as he pulled his gorgeous and impregnated husband into his strong arms, "You should have tell me about this ability of yours earlier on, Padfoot love."

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," apologised Sirius Black sincerely, "But, I have always knew how much you yearned to have your own pups, and I didn't want to raise your hope if well..." He paused for a moment, and added in a softer and somewhat hesitant voice, "Besides, I know that it is silly of me, and deep down I knew you won't... but... but still I can't help worrying that you'll find this unnatural and rejected me..."

Remus lupin graced his lovely black-haired love with a small but genuine smile, and affectionately chided, "Silly mutt, I would never ever repudiate you. Besides, I'm a werewolf, and werewolves mate for life, so it is not like I can just spurned you and walk away, for it will literally be my death. Moreover, my mother would have slaughter me if I do left you in your pregnancy, as she has always wanted to have grandchildren and I do happen to be her only child. Though I do have to warn you in advance that I'm positive that she'll be overly-ecstatic when she hears this news, and you'll be smothered to suffocation by intense mothering."

"You two are so sweet when you're together," gushed a delighted Lily, "Hey, by the way, are there any Light Elves or Wood Elves males who have this child-bearing ability too?"

"Well, no not among the Light Elves at least," replied James. And to that, Sirius added with a shrug, "As for the Wood Elves, we aren't sure. They tended to largely keep to themselves and stay hidden within their deep forests."

"Hmmm... you Elves sure are interesting creatures," remarked Lily Potter.

On hearing her comment, James laughingly teased "Love, you and your endless thirst for new knowledge. Sometimes, I can't help speculating, whether you have married me because you love me or because you've wanted a free resource for elfish information."

"Well, of course I married you because of your wealth of information on elves, James," replied Lily in mock seriousness, "Why else do you think I would ever want to put up with you and your enormous ego and your huge pride?"

"You wounded me, my love," said James with great exaggeration of pretended grief. And then, abruptly, he stopped his act, and turned to face Remus and Sirius and asked, "What are you two planning to name your three unborn babes as?"

"Well, I want to name the girl after Remus. Since I'm sure that she will be all sweet and pretty like you, Moony," announced Sirius, "Furthermore..."

"Hey! I'm not a girl, stop describing me as if I'm one," interrupted Remus, "Besides, if anyone is the girl, then it should be you, Padfoot. After all it is you who is pregnant, not me."

"And whose fault is it that I'm knocked up?" retorted Sirius with an adorable pout, "So you should show more understanding to poor little wonderful me. Anyway, no more interruptions from any of you, for I do need to concentrate on generating out a name for our lovely little girl. Let's see.... Re.... Remin... Remina... Relin... Relina... Relena... Yes, Relena! What do you think, Moony love, does Relena sounds right to you?"

"Yes, Padfoot. It's lovely. I do like it," answered Moony with a gentle smile gracing his face, "But, how about the two boys?"

"Well... I don't know," said Sirius, "Prongs, Lily, do you two have any suggestions?"

"Well Padfoot, I think you should name your sons according to their birth orders. It sure is a unique way and since you're never much of a conformist, so I think it will suit your personality very well," proclaimed James Potter, "Besides, we can make a bet on which babe will be the winner. I'll bet on the blue glow towards the utmost left. I'm sure that that child will be your first-born so."

"Wow Prongs, you actually came up with a commendable idea! Moony love, let's name our son according to numerical order," exclaimed a zealous Sirius, "And well James, since you have wagered on the blue glow on the left, I'll choose the blue glow on the right."

"You mean that you want to name our sons with numbers?" exclaimed Remus in shock.

"Come on, love. It's a Marauder's creed to be creative and out-worldly," insisted Sirius Black fervently.

"Then why does Prongs get to give his son a name as normal as 'Harry James Potter'?" questioned Remus with faked contempt.

"I didn't. If my memory does serve me correctly, which I'm sure it does, I'm pretty confident that I had officially given him the name 'Harold James' and not 'Harry James'. And it is sure as hell not my fault that you all seem to prefer calling him 'Harry' instead of the proper 'Harold'," responded James in fictitious seriousness.

"This is plain fallacy, Prongsie. Everyone knows that 'Harry' is short for 'Harold'. Come on now, James, I'm sure that even you can think of a better lie than this," mocked Sirius.

"Well really, how is it the case that you came up with such a proper and dignified name for little Prongs-junior?" queried a truly curious Remus Lupin, "It's just so unlike you. Lily, this is your doing right?"

"Partially, I've to admit," answered James Potter, "But, it also had to do with my royal elvan heritage. I was given a list of acceptable names to choose from, by my older brother King Treize Khushrenada Potter, otherwise known as King Treize XIII, Head of the Holy Council of Light.

A relentless Remus Lupin, turned towards Lily and beseeched, "Lily, please do teach me the workable techniques that you've used to control the incorrigible husband of yours. I am definitely in need of tips to tame this demented mutt of mine. I would..."

"Hey!" interrupted Sirius, "It is so not my fault that I'm a demented mutt after all how can I not go crazy when I'm mated to the one and only Loony, loopy Lupin, Hogwarts's werewolf extraordinaire?"

"Gosh, I still can't believe that we're truly going to name our sons after numbers. But well, at least I should be really thankful that at least our daughter will be spared from such a fate. By the way Lily, why am I finding myself slowly giving in to the imbecility of Prongs and Padfoot?" inquired Moony in mirth.

"Just accept it Mooney, it's two against one. You're so overruled," said a smug James Potter, "Besides, I'm sure that deep inside, the Marauder in you is enticed by this fabulous idea too."

"No, it's three against one," added Lily in a composed manner, "That is if I get a say in the naming process."

With a look of bewilderment etched firmly on both their faces, James Potter and Sirius Black concurrently concurred to Lily's request, "Of course, Lily".

"What? You too, Lily?" proclaimed a surprised Remus Lupin, "That's pure treachery. We two are supposed to be the only sane and sensible ones of this group, so you should be standing on my side and not partake in their foolishness."

Lily sweetly laughed, before replying, "Remus dear, I'm trying to safe you and your sons. I'm positive that you wouldn't want your boys to end up with truly atrocious names like 'One' and 'Two', or 'First' and 'Second', right? And given your first-hand knowledge of their diabolically mischievous natures, wouldn't you agree that there is indeed a true risk that they may insist on calling your sons with such horrendously ridiculous names."

"Well, that's a definite," said a truly sombre Remus, "But so?"

"So well, if we can't stop them, then we should join them. I'm sure you get my drift, don't you," said Lily with a smirk.

"Ah! Now, I get it. Thanks for enlightening me, most intelligent one. I do so like your way of thinking," responded Remus, with a hint of eager mischief to his seemingly serene facade.

At that very moment, a perplexed Sirius Black chose to protest, "Hey! When did I ever say that I'll give my sons stupid names like 'One' or 'Two'?"

"Yah, I agree with Sirius. I'll most definitely not suggest such insultingly silly names like 'First' or 'Second' for my godsons," added an equally vexed James, and then he turned to Sirius and asked somewhat hesitantly, "I'll be... You'll name me as their Godfather, won't you?"

Sirius laughed before replying in a truly sincere tone, "Of course, James. Who else can I trust as deeply as I trust you? Moreover, we did make a pact years ago that we would each be the godfather of the other's children."

"Thank you, Padfoot," said James with a genuine smile plastered to his lips.

In a soft and gentle voice, Lily declared, "Touching as it is, I'm sorry, but we do have to move on, as we do have to name our godsons with something. So Sirius, do you have anything in mind?"

"Well... I still don't have any idea of what to name our first son... but, I kind of think that... well, maybe we can call son number two 'Duo'. What do you all think about that?" suggested Sirius in a serious manner.

"Duo. That's great! Padfoot love, you sure are doing me proud today," gushed a smiling Remus Lupin.

"Yes. I like it too," added Lily Potter in her sweetly soothing voice.

James Potter nodded in consent, and then after a short pause, he proposed "And well... may I suggest 'Heero' for your first-born son?"

"Hero? As in H-E-R-O?"

"No. As in H-E-E-R-O, but well, I'm certain that with you two as parents, and Lily and me as godparents, Heero will most probably become a hero."

An amused Remus remarked, "'Heero' and 'hero', just like 'Sirius' and 'serious'. It is pure joy for world-play. It's interesting and I like it. But James, what does it mean?"

"Yes, it's awesome!" an enthusiastic Sirius added, "But, like Remus said, what does it mean? I thought that we will sticking to the plan of using numerical labels as names?"

"Well yes, of course. The name Heero actually has it root from the general Japanese counter of one," explained James in a somewhat conceited tone.

"James dearest, I've to admit that I'm impressed by your suggestion, but do your head have to swell up every time you do something right?" admonished a slightly annoyed Lily.

On hearing the highly familiar reprimand of hers, James grinned and said, "But, still you love me."

"Only God knows why," lamented Lily as she rolled her twinkling eyes, "And by the way, we still do have to think up some middle names."

Immediately after that, three loud groans could be heard echoing through the house.

"It's sure is a good thing that at least Relena was preordained to have the middle name of Peacecraft," announced Sirius suddenly, "At least, there is now one less middle name to suffer headache over."

"Preordained? What do you mean?" pried a curious Remus.

"Yes, do please explain. Is this some sort of Dark Elvan custom?" inquired an equally curious Lily.

Sirius laughingly commented, "You two are such bookworms, always so interested in learning new things. And yes, it is a part of the tradition of the Moon Elves. Prongs, can you please dig out your copy of 'The Ancient Book of Powers, Laws and Traditions of Irresistible Elders for Adorable Elflings and Brainless Simpletons, but not for Ugly Gits and Slimeballs', so that they can read it up themselves?"

"You mean that someone actually titled a book like that? That is like so ludicrous," remarked an amused Lily Potter.

"Let me guess, it must be a Dark Elf who author that book, for they are rumoured to be the most mischievous of the lots," added Remus.

"Well... You got it partially correct, Moony old-pal. Yes, Padfoot here is most definitely a pure-blooded Moon Elf. However, I can assure you that although I may have black hair and is a mischief-maker, I'm a hundred percent full-blooded Light Elf," said James smugly.

"You two authored the book?" Remus said mirthfully, "With a title like that, I should have known. But, why did you two bother with writing this book?"

A sombre James Potter replied in a very serious tone, "Moony, I had to write the book, so that in the case that something were to happen to both me and Sirius, there would still be this manual that Lily could use to guide Harry on his elfish heritage. There is even a page of contact details for Lily to use to contact my brother, King Treize and his spouse, Lord Zechs, and my two personal advisors, Lady Sally and Lady Noin. Considering the gathering power of Voldemort, and put that together with the prophecy about Harry, I know that my future is bleak. And I'm sure you that you are very clear of the risk that Sirius will face if he is to become my Secret Keeper as it had been planned previously. That of course is no longer plausible with his pregnancy. I won't allow..."

"What? But James, you, Lily and Harry are in a dire need for a reliable and trust-worthy Secret Keeper, especially now, with the fast approaching winter, the days have shortened and the nights have lengthened, and with that your power will diminish greatly in strength," protested an anxious and worried Sirius.

"No, Padfoot. I really do appreciate your concern, but there is no way that I'll allow you to risk your life and the lives of your unborn children. With your impetuous character, stubborn nature, and your highly volatile and tempestuous temperament, permitting you to be our Secret Keeper is almost a death sentence. And now, you have three other lives at sake, so Padfoot from now on, you'll have to be more careful and stop trying to court trouble. As for the Secret Keeper, don't worry too much about it, with a universe this vast, I'm sure we will be able to find someone else that is suitable," insisted James.

And with that, Sirius was forced to back down and concede to the wisdom behind James words.

"I can be your Secret Keeper, that is if you two trusted me enough," volunteered Moony.

"Yes, Moony I do trust you. Very much so. Nevertheless, I can't let you be our Secret Keeper, because Sirius is now carrying your children. Three children. He will definitely need you to be alive to raise them with him. Bringing up one child is difficult enough with two parents; it would be very difficult for Sirius to raise the triplets on his own. He'll need you, and I cannot in good conscience risk your family, so that my will be safe. If we are meant to die, so be it... It will be unfair of me to sacrifice your children's lives for the protection of mine," said James in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes. I do not ever want to lose Harry, and I'll do anything in my means to protect him. But, like James had said, we cannot just exchange the lives of your family for the lives of ours," said Lily suddenly. Then, just as abruptly, she changed the topic, and turned towards her husband and asked, "James dear, why is it that Sirius said that your power will weaken with the nearing winter months?"

"Love, I'll go and take the book, so you and Moony can read it and understand," said James as he left the room to retrieve 'The Ancient Book of Powers, Laws and Traditions of Irresistible Elders for Adorable Elflings and Brainless Simpletons, but not for Ugly Gits and Slimeballs'.

* * *

A few moments later, James has returned with a thick leather-bound volume in hand. 

"I'll turn this to the summary page on elvan powers, so that you two can have a rough grasp on it. You two can go through the details later on in your free times," said James, as he quickly flipped through the pages.

On reaching the page that he was finding, he handed the opened book over to Remus and Lily.

------------

**_A Quick Summary on Powers_**

**_Light Elves (also referred to as High Elves / White Elves):_**

_All Light Elves have varying degree of control over elements of fire and/or light (warm elements). The more powerful ones can even conjured fire and create light. Some possible abilities included: casting beams of light to brighten up room, conjured up fire balls and/or lightning blots during fights, summoning blades of fire, having a much easier time than others when learning charms or spells that utilizes fire or light such as the Patronus Charm. (Some interesting extras: having a barbecue without ever needing to own a grill, setting up the fire in the fireplace without having to do the tedious and environmentally-unfriendly chore of chopping firewood, never having to worry about running out of candles or light bulbs etc.) (However, abilities do vary from Light Elf to Light Elf)._

_Furthermore, there is a very small group of Light Elves (known as the Clear Hearts) whom have the ability to employ the sun energy and channelled its light into the cleansing of their soul, so that there heart is pure and thus are able to be in tuned to the emotions of others (i.e. they can read emotions.)_

_Full-blooded Light Elves are strongest during the day, as their main energy source is the sun. (Hence, the power of Light Elves tended to be at a peak during summer when the days are longest and the nights are shortest.) (However, for half-elves this may not always be the case, and whether they will be affected or not depended on the individual: Some half-elves have the same power-reaction as full-blooded elves and are much stronger during daytimes relative to nighttimes, but others are only minutely affected by it and are just slightly weaker at nights. Still others are totally unaffected by the day-night cycle and their power remain constant throughout.) _

_Most Light Elves are strong and brave warriors who are steadfast protectors of the Light. The Light Elves is ruled by the Holy Council of Light. The council is made up of the royal family (whose members generally do have the strongest power among the Light Elves) and their advisors. (Any time, between the ages of eleven to fifteen, each royal-born will be assigned with his/her two advisors who will be of similar age to him/her.)_

_**Moon Elves (more commonly known as Dark Elves among wizards and witches):**_

_The primary source of power for the Moon Elves is the starlight, and their secondary source of energy is the moonbeam. _

_All Moon Elves have the ability of being lucid dreamers. Furthermore, some of them also have the abilities to enter the dreams of others and witness what they are dreaming. (A very tiny percentage of these dream-walking Moon Elves can even enter the mind of others i.e. they have the ability to mind-read. And because, the Moon Elves primary energy source is the stars, therefore these Moon Elves are often termed as the Star Psyches.)_

_In addition, all Moon Elves have varying degree of control over water and/or ice (cold elements).The more powerful ones are able to summon rain and conjured ice-blades. There are also a small handful of individuals among the Moon Elves that have the ability to control shadows. (Thus, they are affectionately labelled as the Gods of Death)._

_Furthermore, there are two other noteworthy sub-groups of Dark Elves. They are the Star-Born Sons and the Moon-Priestesses of Purity. The Star-Born Sons are Moon Elvan males who are born on the nights when the starts are perfectly aligned, and this small group of males are said to be blessed by the power of the stars, and are gifted with utmost beauty and the ability to be pregnant. (They are recognisable by having names that are stars' names, such as 'Sirius' or 'Dipper'.) The Moon-Priestesses of Purity are the daughters of the Star-Born Sons, and they are the guardians of peace, calmness and tranquillity. By utilizing the power of the moonlight, they have the ability to sooth others through their dreams. Since, this particular ability is mainly powered by the moonlight (instead of the usual starlight); hence their efficacy will fluctuate with the phases of the moon. All Moon-Priestesses of Purity are required to be serene, thus it is a must for them to be rid off passion and remain chaste. And so, they have to undertake the vow of celibacy. (Therefore, they are also known as the Icy Maidens of the Moon, and all of them are given at birth, the middle name of 'Peacecraft'.)_

_**Wood Elves: **_

_All Wood Elves have a natural affiliation with animals of the wild, and they can communicate with all living beasts. The more powerful ones can even get the animals to willingly comply with their commands and wishes. _

_Wood Elves are very fast and agile creatures, with amazing acrobatic abilities. However, they generally have an extremely strong adversity towards fighting, and are highly sensitive to the pains of others and are greatly sadden by the destruction of nature (as they are very much in tuned with it), so they often prefer to keep away from modern civilisation and secluded themselves deep in the heart of large tracts of mysterious forests. _

_The most powerful and respected beings among the Wood Elves are the healers. Their two main channels of healing are: through music and through healing energy generate from their hands. _

_There are four types of Healers: the Common Healers (they have the power to heal physical wounds and injuries and to cure illnesses); the Mind Healers (they have the power to alleviate the weariness of the minds and to create restful sleep); the Soul Healers (they have the ability to sooth the soul); and the most rare and revered of all are the Full Healers (also called the Pure Ones). _

_The efficacy and strength of healing will vary from Healer to Healer. Furthermore, as nature is the energy source for the Wood Elvan Healers, thus their healing skills tend to be more effective and efficient in the wilds than in enclosed urban areas. _

------------

Chapter One (End).

I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter. Please do review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Two

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All the characters mentioned in this fic either come from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series or from Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing (Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency etc. ). I do not own any of them.

**Yana5:** Thank you very much for reviewing. Well, Harry is the son of a prince, so yes I guess that would make him a prince (and he probably will be the crown prince), as King Treize is married to a male (and since Light Elven males cannot bear children), hence Prince James was supposedly next-in-line to the throne (but with James dead in this chapter, so Harry is now the closest kin to the current king and thus next-in-line). Also, Harry is a half-Light Elf (as he is the son of a full-blooded Light Elf and a witch). I hope that this has answered your question.

**athenakitty: **Thanks a lot for reviewing. Well, Harry will probably be back in the wizardry world "unofficially" at first (and a very small number of people will be made aware of his presence). As for how Snape will react, (laugh) I guess you'll just have to wait and see (for as of now, even I myself still am not sure how that will unfold.)

**Beth5572:** Thanks a lot for reading and giving your kind review. Well, here's the next part and I do hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter.

**A re-cap on characters mentioned so far:**

**James Potter:** Prince of the Light Elves (the crown prince) and member of the Holy Council of Light (his two advisors are Lady Sally and Lady Noin).

**Lily (Evans) Potter:** the wife of James Potter (a human witch who has been trained as a medi-witch).

**Sirius Black:** a full-blooded Moon (Dark) Elf who happens to be a Star-Born Son' (currently pregnant with triplets.)

**Remus Lupin: **a werewolf (and a half-blooded wizard), the husband of Sirius Black.

**Harold James Potter (Harry):** a half-Light Elven prince (the infant son of James and Lily Potter).

**Heero Yuy Black-Lupin: **(one of the still unborn triplets) eldest son of Remus and Sirius.

**Duo Maxwell Black-Lupin: **(one of the still unborn triplets) second son of Remus and Sirius.

**Relena Peacecraft Black-Lupin:** (one of the still unborn triplets) daughter of Remus and Sirius, who is destined to become a Moon-Priestess of Purity after her birth.

**Treize Khushrenada Potter:** King Treize XIII, the current Head of the Holy Council of Light (older brother of Prince James Potter).

**Zechs Milliardo Merquise:** Lord Zechs, the husband of King Treize (and is also one of his two advisors).

**Regulus Black:** a full-blooded Moon (Dark) Elf, (younger brother of Sirius Black).

**Severus Snape: **the High Lord of the British Vampire Kingdom and lover of Regulus Black.

------------

Pairing(s) mentioned in this chapter: Remus/Sirius, implied Severus/Regulus, implied Ted/Andromeda.

Note: Moon Elf (among Elves) Dark Elf (among wizards and witches)

Date written: 24/11/2004 to 26/11/2004, Language: British English.

------------

Chapter Two: The Passing of the Prince of Light

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in the midst of a busy preparation to arrange for an informal gathering with a small group of their closest friends and relatives to announce and celebrate Sirius's pregnancy. Nevertheless, at midway, their plan was most unfortunately forced to an abrupt halt…

------------

Like all of the other Moon Elves, Sirius has the ability of having lucid dreams. Adding to that, he also has the ability to enter the dreams of others. And tonight, he has chosen to enter the dream of one Peter Pettigrew, so as to check on him, for he has most recently just been appointed as the Potters' Secret-Keeper.

Stepping through the hazy mist of his dreaming mind, Sirius Black was greatly startled to see a small group of deatheaters assembled right in front of his oddly invisible form… This invisibility was definitely unusual, for normally, his dream-walking form was one that is physically manifested within the other party's dream, and Sirius should be able to interact with the owner of the dream. For example, back in the old days at Hogwarts, Sirius usually would pay a visit to the dreams of James and Remus on alternating nights, and he had spent countless wonderful dreamtimes with them. However, this time, the situation was weirdly different… He appeared to be not in someone's dream, but in someone's mind…

"Most gracious Master, I'm the Potters' new Secret-Keeper. For some unknown reason, Potter had suddenly gave in to my persuasion attempts and had agreed to use me as his Secret-Keeper," reported a short and plump death-eater, who from a far would have been easily mistaken for a lumpish black ball of cloth, "And they're now hiding in their home at Godric's Hollow."

"Well, well, who would have thought that a little cowardly rat like you could be of use after all," hissed Voldemort in a tone of deep contempt, "Is there anyone else who knows about this switch in the Potter's Secret-Keeper?"

"No, Master. I had managed to convince Potter that I will be the one to inform Dumbledore about our latest change in plans, but well, of course I had not updated that old lunatic on it, Master," replied the same Deatheater after he had stepped forward and fervently kissed the hem of his Master's robe, "I would not betray your plans, Master."

"Would not betray me? Don't you dare treat me as a fool, I know you did it more to save your own timid skin. By not telling anyone else about the switch, would kept them from coming for your hide after my annihilation of those Potters' scum. But well, as I'm in an awfully good mood at the moment, I'll spare you from too much punishment and I'll just keep to the utmost basic, so…" scoffed Voldemort in disgust, and then he raised his wand, pointed it forth at the lumpish Deatheater who was cowering at his feet and lazily muttered, "Crucio."

Straight following that, Voldemort had stood up and stepped over the withering Deatheater whose form was lying crumbled in a mess of heap on the cold and hard floor, still suffering from the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse. He then turned to face the rest of his inner circle of top-ranked Deatheaters and scornfully uttered, "No one who dare resist me sure live. This very night, it's the Potters' turn to forfeit their lives to me, and if any of you are draft enough to defy my wishes then I do promise that you will most definitely meet this same most interesting fate as that of the Potters pests." With that, he left the room to carry out his blood-thirsty goal.

------------

Sirius sat up on his bed in rapid abruptness, as he had suddenly woken up in nauseating shock from his strange and apparently prophetic dream. He could feel that his racing heart was thumping heavily against his chest.

His small but hasty and unexpected movements were enough to wake up his light-sleeper of a mate, Remus, who was sleeping beside him. Remus Lupin being a werewolf has acute hearing, and the wolf's protective instinct for his mate, has resulted in a part of Remus that has always remained finely tuned towards his mate and husband, Sirius. Therefore, immediately after he was woken up, Remus had done a rapid scan over his lover, and his sharp senses had briskly and alertly taken in his mate's heighten state of nervous confusion. On this worrying sight, he had nimbly sat up on the bed, shifted himself closer to his Sirius, and then pulled his troubled mate into his comforting arms.

For quite a while, the room was immersed in deep silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the ragged breathing of Sirius. Finally, Sirius broke the silence and said with a slight quiver in his voice, "I had a really odd dream. It felt… it had felt very different from my usual dream-walking… it was like I had entered the mind of someone and not… not his dream. I was planning to check on Peter… and this… this seemingly ominous dream that I have… it's like the truth. It's like… I was witnessing a reality and not a dream. And… and… in it, I had saw Peter… that rat addressing Voldemort as his Master, and he was revealing the location of James, Lilly and Harry that had been concealed by the Fidelius Charm. He… that blasted rat… how could he? We took him as a friend, and protected him from being bullied, and now… how could he betray James? How could he… it has only been less than a week since the Fidelius Charm was cast…"

"Now Padfoot, I'm sure that it's just a horrendous nightmare, since you are so sure that you were not dream-walking, and you did mention just a couple of nights ago, when you were explaining to me more on Dark Elven abilities that you're not a Star Psyche, right? And since you had said that only a Star Psyche has the power to read others' minds, thus how could it be that you're in someone else mind?" said Remus reassuringly, as he tenderly rubbed Sirius's back in soothing circles.

In response, Sirius gave a loud sigh, and then despondently said, "Well, that may be true. But, the problem is that I'm a Moon Elf, Moony, and all Moon Elves are lucid dreamers. Hence, if I was having a nightmare, I should know that it is a nightmare. But, this time…"

"Now love, please do try and calm yourself down. Your agitation is not good for the children that you are carrying. Besides, I'm sure there is some other explanation for this. Peter has always been a close friend of ours, and we of the Marauders have all sworn to always be loyal to one another," comforted Remus in a soft and pacifying tone.

"But still, I just can't shake off this troubling worry. Remus, I've been so afraid that something will go wrong since James and Lily had insisted on the switch in their Secret-Keeper. I've been awfully scared that I being pregnant and thus not being able to be their Secret-Keeper would gravely jeopardised their safety," Sirius said in an extremely solemn tone that is so unlike his usual fun-loving and carefree ways.

"And to think that you're always calling me a worrywart," teased Remus gently in a fruitless attempt to sooth his extremely fretful and apprehensive mate, "Really love, I'm pretty sure that Mr and Mrs Prongs, and baby Prongslet will be alright. After all, both James and Lily are really talented and capable in their magical skills, Padfoot, and they did manage to survive all the numerous attempts on their lives so far."

"I do so hope that you're right, Moony love. However, Prongs is a full-blooded Light Elf, and with the shortening day and lengthening night of these colder months, his power has markedly diminished. Furthermore, even though I myself may not be a Star Psyche, one of our unborn babes may have been one, and I may have accidentally and unwittingly utilised his or her mind-reading ability," answered Sirius in a dejected manner, "And to make matter worst. If in the case that what I had witnessed in my dream was genuine mind-reading, then James, Lily and Harry are in critical danger, for this time round, it is not just some random Deatheater who is threatening their lives, but Voldemort himself."

Remus Lupin wordlessly eyed at his beautiful mate for a moment, and then with utmost grace he had stood up and had stripped himself off his pyjamas pants. Following that, Remus had soundlessly headed towards the tattered old wardrobe at the far corner of the room and had quickly grabbed out a pair of brown pants, a pair of black jeans, a white collar shirt and a similarly-styled black one.

All the while that Remus was busily moving about their bedroom, Sirius had sat on the bed, and had cutely stared at his gorgeous husband with a blank look that had clearly illustrated his state of total incomprehension with Remus's sudden actions.

At that very moment, a pair of black jeans and a black collar shirt was flung towards his direction and landed accurately right into his waiting lap.

"What are these for?" questioned Sirius with an incredulous look plastered firmly on his lovely face.

"Well my dearest mutt, you're usually much quicker than this," replied Remus with a smirk, as he put on his clothes, "But well, considering the state of emotional rollercoaster that you're currently in, I'll forgive your mental slowness this once. Now, get off your butt and get changed, unless you want to stay here alone, while I go out on my own to check on the Prongsie's family."

"No, do wait for me. I'm most definitely coming with you," said Sirius hurriedly, as he flung away the thick and cosy quilt, and jumped out of the bed. He swiftly changed into the set of clothing that Remus had thrown at him, and then he had added with a sweet and genuine smile gracing his lips, "Thank you, love, for your kind understanding."

"Don't thank me. I was just trying to save myself from being pestered to an awful death by your plaguing anxiety," said Remus jokingly, with the hope of lightening the highly tensed atmosphere. However, deep within his self, the wolf in him too was feeling restless and agitated tonight, as he too was silently tormented by a strange feeling of misgiving…

------------

A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up its pathway through the dark and stormy sky and its brief light had momentarily outlined two distant figures huddled on what seemed like a flying motorcycle that was roaring its way through the grey and blurry horizon…

------------

By the time that they had arrived at their destination, all that were left of the Potters' home at Godric's Hollow were blackened remnants of what was once a lovely house…

In a state of frenzy, Sirius and Remus had rushed into what was left of the barely standing house, and had started to search among the ruins, wishing beyond wishes that they could find their friends alive.

The first occupant that they had found was the dead body of James Potter. Sirius's mind was reeling in a state of utter despair and misery at the sight of his dead best-friend. His mind simply could not digest the horrendous fact of the death of his best friend (who was a genuine brother to him in everyway but blood). Remus too was greatly distraught. However, as he had always been the best among his friends at handling such traumatic and shocking situations, thus he was more able to control his emotions than Sirius. Nevertheless, a stream of tears still had managed to find their way out from his beautiful eyes…

They were both sitting there beside the cold corpse of James Potter, the Crown Prince of the Light Elven race, fully enmeshed within their own feelings of guilt and anguish , when the soft cries of "Pafoo" and "Moonee" had pulled them out from the depths of their mind.

The both of them immediately got to action. They ran towards the direction of the voice, and found the most precious sight of their beloved godson lying on the floor beside the fragments of what was once his crib.

Sirius immediately bended down and lifted his little godson into his warm arms. He hugged him tightly and softly whispered soothing words in the little one's ear. When Harry had more or less calmed down, Sirius had started to sing softly to him a familiar lullaby, hence luring the sweet child to his dreams.

"Sirius, we have to leave this place now. Soon, it will be infested with aurors and such. And if they see us, they will most probably arrest us for James's and Lily's deaths, for James had previously informed Dumbledore and the inner circle of the Order of Phoenix that you would be their Secret-Keeper, and after the switch, it was Peter who had volunteered to reveal our change of plans to Dumbledore. However, considering his usual cowardice, plus the fact that we have now discovered that he is on the dark side, therefore I can assure you that he had not informed Dumbledore of the switch in Secret-Keeper," commented Remus on their current situation, as he moved about the tattered house to say his final goodbyes to James and Lily.

"Yes, we should," replied Sirius, as he walked over the body of his best-friend to say his own last goodbye. He then picked up James's wand that had fallen to the side of him. Following that, he had repeated the same sequence of things with Lily. And straight after that, he had scouted around the ruins looking for other useful items. From the blackened floor, he had picked up a thick woolly blanket to wrap the sleeping Harry in. In addition, he had also picked up a Prongs-like stag cuddly toy and tucked it within the grasp of his godson.

------------

On reaching a safe distance away from the ruins of Godric's Hollow, Sirius Black had landed his motorcycle in a quiet and secluded alleyway. He had then got off his motorbike, handed the precious bundle of his adorable and currently sleeping godson to his husband, Remus, and quietly instructed, "Remus, we're just about two kilometres south of your mother's cottage. You've to go there swiftly and explain to Jena about our situation, before the whole wizardry world comes after us. Also, see if Jena can concocted something up for little Harry. The poor little dear must have been starving after our long flight."

"Yes, I know that my mom will most definitely understand our current plight and that she will probably be able to provide us we some basic necessities that would have been helpful for our escape," acknowledged Remus, and after a short pause he added, "But, what about you? From what I could make out from your words, you aren't coming with me. What're you planning to do?"

"I'll meet you in a few days time, at the private territory of Moony and Padfoot in the midst of Grimmauld Woods; the same secret spot of ours that we've been going to for the previous four full moons," said Sirius, as he tried to evade the subject.

"Sirius please, do tell me that you aren't going after Peter," implored Remus with an obvious tinge of apprehension in his voice, "Love please, we mustn't do anything rash and reckless now, it will probably just worsen this already bitter situation of ours."

"Remus, I know that what you say is right. You're always the composed one in times of crisis, but I just can't let that damned rat walk off scot-free," resisted Sirius passionately, "Remus, I can't. I just can't turn a blind eye to the most traitorous duplicity of that deceitful rat. All I can see in my mind is the sight of James and Lily lying there dead within the remnants of their home. And… and I can't help but blame myself for their death. If only I had insisted on with being their Secret-Keeper when James had suggested the switch after my pregnancy, then… then they would still be alive… Furthermore, it was me who had stupidly recommended to James that he should use that scum of a rat. I…"

"Sirius, I've a really bad feeling about the thought of you going after that rat. I just have this foreboding feeling that something horrible will happen," commented Remus, as he gently locked his eyes onto the attractively deep bluish orbs of his lovers, "Besides, Sirius love, I'm sure that James and Lily wouldn't have blamed you for their death. What they would want you to do are for you to take care of Harry and to raise him well,"

Sirius had tenderly returned his gaze, looking straight into the lovely gold-flaked hazel eyes of Remus for a brief moment, before leaning forward and kissed his husband on his temptingly pinkish lip. Next, he had bended down and placed a quick little peck right in the middle of the newly scarred forehead of his sweet little godson, and then he had responded in a somewhat dejected manner, "I know, Remus, and I'll. I have and always will love little Har here like my own. However, without properly revenging his parents, I somewhat feel that I've let him down. I'm really sorry, love. I'll be with the two of you as soon as possible." And with that, he had disappeared off in an apparation.

Remus Lupin stood there rooted to the spot for a moment, staring blanking at the empty spot in front of him…

------------

Mrs Jena Lupin was reclined within the comfort of her soft but highly worn out and stained, ancient and cotton-stuffed armchair which was a favourite of hers. For the past hour that she had been sitting there, her beautiful violet eye had remained firmly focused on her window and she had been staring out blindly through its glass panel at the ominously dark and stormy sky outside, her attention was turned inwards and was lost somewhere within the tangles of her thoughts…

Earlier on (just around an hour ago), she was woken up by a sudden loud clap of thunder. Her night has been a very troubled one. Throughout the night, she has been tantalized by a queasy sense of uneasiness. This highly bothersome perplexity was greatly reminding her of a similar time when she had been disturbed and smothered by a somewhat corresponding premonition of squeamish vexation… And that was the day (so many years ago) that she had lost her most beloved husband, who was a muggle, to a terribly severe and bloody car crash…

Her husband was a very caring and wonderful man. Even though, he was not of the wizardry world, Raphael Michael Lupin, had most readily accepted her secret identity of being a witch when she had revealed it to him on that fabulously beautiful evening when he had proposed to her. Moreover, when their only child, Remus John Lupin was bitten in a vicious attack by a werewolf, and had became lycanthropic himself, Raphael had sticked on with the family, and had shown great understanding and sympathy for his son's ill-fated plight. Never once had he shunned their sweet child for being a werewolf. Instead, in his hope to offer a protective buffer against the feelings of rejection and isolation that Remus (even as a young and innocent child) was forced to face because of his lycanthropy, Raphael had made it a point to regularly express his strong parental love to Remus outwardly.

Loud and frantic knocks on the door had shaken her out of her daze. At the mad frenzy that she could audibly sense from the interrupting sounds, she had fleetingly made her way to the door and opened it. It was her usually collected and serene son, Remus Lupin. He was soaked to the skin by the heavy downpour, and held closely to his chest was a baby… the little cute Harry… her son's and son-in-law's precious little godchild; the adorable and sweet toddler whom she had always treated and loved as the grandchild that she had always wanted but did not have.

"What is it, Remus? What happened? What had shaken you so?" asked Mrs Lupin in grave concerned, "And why is baby Harry with you?"

"Mom, we have come here straight from Godric's Hollow. Earlier tonight, the Potters were maliciously attacked by Voldermort himself. James and Lily were both killed in the fight, but miraculously somehow little Har here had survived the Avada Kedavra curse almost completely unscathed, except for this tiny lightning-blot injury on his forehead."

"What happened? I thought that the Potters had recently gone into hidding under the coverage of the Fidelius Charm?" questioned a shocked Mrs Lupin, "Unless… they're betrayed, won't they? Who was their Secret-Keeper? And where's Sirius, did something happened to him too?"

"Sirius refused to listen to me and had gone off after that blasted rat," replied a saddened Remus Lupin.

A confused Mrs Lupin stared with incomprehension at Remus and asked, "Rat? What rat?"

"Yes rat. That damned rat who is Peter Pettigrew. He is an Animagus, and so are James and Sirius. Back in my Hogwarts' days, they had found out about my lycanthropy, and instead of repudiating my friendship as I had expected it to be, they had became Animagi, so that they could keep me company during my monthly transformation," answered Remus.

Mrs Lupin was stunned speechless, and for a while the room had descended into silence. Finally, Mrs Lupin had managed to regain her composure slightly, and still in a state of astonishment she had muttered, "Really? That's amazing! But.... but what is it about Peter? I take it that you had meant that he was the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"Yes. However, everyone else now would think that it was Sirius who was the spy for the dark and the one that had revealed James's and Lily's location, for it was him who was supposed to be their Secret-Keeper and I'll probably be labelled as his accomplice. Just slightly more than a week ago, we had discovered that Sirius is pregnant and is currently carrying three of my children…"

"What?! How can that be? How could Sirius be pregnant? Sirius is a male, isn't he?" questioned a utterly bewildered Mrs Lupin.

"Yes, he most definitely is," said an amused Remus with a smile, "Well his ability to be pregnant has something to do with him being a special group of Dark Elves. I'll tell you more about it some other time in the future when we no longer have to hide. But, now I've to get some stuff and food for Harry before I leave. For, it will be daytime soon, and I'm sure that this will most likely be one of the first place that the aurors will search for us in."

Mrs Lupin reached forth and rested a hand gently on her son's arm and firmly insisted, "I'm coming with you all. You and Sirius will most probably need the extra help that I can offer with taking care of little Harry and my future grandchildren."

Remus Lupin nodded in acceptance, as he knew that it was pointless to try and argue with his mother when she was in her stubborn mood. Moreover, there was no time to waste and they had to get out of this place soon, before the aurors came looking for them. Thus with the unspoken agreement, the conversation was ended. And both the Lupins' mother and son immediately bustled around the house in a prompt and efficient manner, gathering up all the available odds and ends that were deemed as useful and practical in aiding their lives as fugitives from the wizardry world.

------------

For the past two days since he had left Remus and Harry, Sirius Black had been earnestly striving to track down the blasted turncoat of a rat. In his Animagus form of a black grim, Sirius (or rather Padfoot) had been hotly trailing after a rat (one specific fat grey rat with the not commonly known name of Wormtail). However, that blasted rat had time and again managed to evade his pursuit.

------------

Near the fringes of the Grimmauld Woods, just as Remus and Mrs Lupin with little Harry cradled comfortably within the crooks of her arms, were hurriedly making their way towards the pre-assigned spot to meet-up with Sirius, they were halted in mid-way by a beautiful and familiar young Moon Elven lady, Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda was the only cousin that Sirius had, and as they were of comparable ages and personalities, she and Sirius had always been very close. Throughout her life, Andromeda has chosen to stay within the muggles' world, and her identity had thus remained unknown among the wizardry race. She was currently married to a kind-hearted muggle by the name of Ted Tonks, and they had a sweet little girl named, Nymphadora.

"Good to see you two, Remus and Mrs Lupin. And is that cute little one, Harry? I haven't seen him for quite a while. I sure am most pleasantly surprised to meet you all on this midnight stroll of mine to soak up some starlight, so as to re-charge my depleting power," greeted Andromeda in the cheerful and friendly manner of hers. "By the way, what are you two doing out here so late in the night? And where's dear old Sirius?"

In respond, Remus had looked Andromeda straight in the eyes, and had told the truthful and latest tale of their current situation for the second time within the span of one night.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll go off right now, and chase down that fool-hardy cousin of mine and drag him back kicking and screaming to you," comforted Andromeda teasingly, "And well, if you want it, I could always tied yours and Sirius's shadows together, so that you will always have that mutt of yours on a close leash."

------------

Finally on the late afternoon of the third day, Sirius Black had managed to corner Peter Pettigrew in the middle of a muggles town…

In his state of fury, Sirius had apparently forgotten that they were standing right in the middle of a crowded street of a muggle town, and so he had swiftly whipped out his wand and had challenged Peter Pettigrew to a wizard duel. However, unexpectedly, Peter had turned around to face Sirius and screamed, "You bloody betrayer! How could you so callously betrayed James and Lily to your dark master!"

Sirius was utterly stunned by his words, and before he had the time to react, a violent explosion had gone off. And by the time he had realised what was happening, he was already standing in a middle of a crater in the street, with grotesquely burned corpses lying haphazardly around his feet. His alert eyes, was the only pair of eyes that had spotted the cunning and treacherous rat scrambling off into the dark and smelly sewers below…

In his state of total emotional turmoil, all Sirius Black could do was remained rooted to the ground and started laughing away manically…

Just when a group of armed aurors had apparated onto the scene of crime in their attempt to arrest Sirius, a masked lady in black muggle-styled clothing had appeared to defend him. She had hastily called forth the extremely rare ability of a Goddess of Death (one of the elite groups of Moon Elves that are blessed with additional specialities); the ability to control the shadows of all living and non-living things. She had used her powers to manipulate the shadows' of the opposing aurors, so that their shadows were wrapped around them, hence, restricting their movements. Next, she had pulled forth the shadow that was cast around a tall building beside the street, and had used its shadow to shroud her and Sirius within their darkness, thus aiding them on their vanishing escape…

------------

Severus Snape, the High Lord of the British Vampire Kingdom, was sitting alone in the dark of his study sipping slowly from his cup of steaming hot tea that had been laced with nourishingly fresh blood. His depressed younger lover, Regulus Black had just gone off to bed. Although, it had been around a week since Sirius was first labelled as a wanted criminal, Regulus still had not yet came to term with his beloved elder brother's betrayal of the light, for he had always held his protective older brother in high esteem. To make matter even worst, since the very same day that Sirius had vanished off with his masked accomplice, Regulus had been constantly hounded by pestering ministry workers, demanding aurors and nosey reporters, and Regulus (unlike his more outgoing and sociable older brother) had always been a somewhat shy and naïve Moon Elf who had been pretty much unused to such rowdy and prejudicial crowd, for the overly-protective bother of his, Sirius had always been there in the past to shield him from all the negativity of this world.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar-looking plain brown owl had fluttered into the unlit room and had dropped off a letter on his desk right in front of him, before flying away.

He reached forth and picked up the letter with his slim artisan hand. His vampire heritage had equipped him with solid night-vision, and he could clearly make out the single word that was written on the plain white envelope. The sole word was 'Regulus', and it was written in the recognisable messy scrawl of one Sirius Black.

Severus hands fingered with the letter as he composedly gathered his thoughts and considered his options. Finally, in thehope to prevent his lover from being implicated in his brother's crimes, Severus had chosen to cast a fire spell and burnt away the unopened letter…

-- Chapter Two (End) --

Thank you for reading this chapter. Review will be very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter Three

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All the characters mentioned in this fic either come from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series or from Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing (Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency etc.). I do not own any of them.

**Yana5: **Thanks you very much for reviewing. And yes, Harry does know that he is a half-elf. (However, there are still things about his Light Elven royal heritage that he is still aware of, and will only learn about them in the future). And Harry of this fic is luckier than the actual Harry, for he will stay with his godfathers and not the Dursley (Well, though they may make a cameo appearance some time in a future chapter… I still am not sure about that yet.)

**Shinigami's Shadow:** Thanks a lot for reviewing and you most definitely can ask me questions about this fic (especially considering that this is a pretty confusing fic with many characters). Well, you will be meeting Trowa in the next chapter (so hopefully your curiosity of his parentage will be satisfied soon). As for Quatre, well he is still a Winner, and he and Chang Wufei will be appearing together somewhere in the future. Treize and Zechs (Milliardo) will become involved in Harry's life when he is slightly older, but Sirius and Remus are the ones that are directly raising Harry (with the help of wonderful Mrs Lupin to keep them in check). I hope that I've managed to answer your questions without giving away too much juicy details.

**Beth5572**Thank you very much for your sweet and polite review. Here's the new chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Elves**

Pairings mentioned in this chapter: Implied Remus/Sirius

Date written: 30/11/2004, Language: British English

* * *

Chapter Three: The First Official Adventure of the New Marauders 

A dark brown and unruly haired boy with piercing dark bluish Moon Elven eyes was staring intensely at the screen of his parents' laptop. Even though it had only been seven years since he was born, he was already extremely expertise at understanding the highly complicated language of computers. And currently, his two hands were swiftly flying across the keyboard of his parents' laptop, typing away at the story draft that one of his two fathers had earlier in the day requested his help on.

That morning, Sirius had completed a chapter of the story that he and Remus were currently working on. Since the time that they had first been labelled as fugitives of the wizardry world, in their attempt at finding a form of living that would supply them with enough income and at the same time would permit them to have enough time to be with their four beloved children (one daughter, two sons and a godson), both Remus and Sirius had became co-authors in the writing of fantasy novels for muggles. Their tales about elves, werewolves, wizards and witches were highly realistic and believable (due to their own true experiences), and thus in great demand by numerous fantasy-loving muggles. So far, all of their books that had been published had made it to the bestsellers lists in numerous countries in various continents throughout the world.

However, even till this very day, the full-blooded Moon Elven Sirius, who had spent majority of his life immersed in the wizardry world, was completely computer illiterate. He could not even type a single paragraph before the laptop (that he and Remus shared) would somehow just go cranky and shut down on him. Furthermore, one just had to consider his impatient and impulsive nature to realise why the situation was as bad as it was. Moreover, Remus too was not very good with the use of the laptop. For although, his father was a muggle, he had died when Remus was still quite young, and thus Remus too did not have that much exposure with a human technology like a laptop. Nevertheless, miraculously, their first-born son turned out to be one who was tremendously info-technologically savvy. And thus, at this moment, a serious-looking Heero Yuy Black-Lupin was stuck at his place in front of the laptop, typing furiously at the latest story that had been freshly penned out by his father, Sirius.

Previously, before the discovery of this highly useful muggle-type ability of Heero, Sirius and Remus had to take the risk of utilizing their magic to transfigure their hand-written words into type-written ones, so that they could hand in the finalised copy to a muggles' publisher. However, as all magic had a traceable signature to it, hence prior to using this muggles' typing contraption, they were placing themselves in a dangerous position.

* * *

Slightly more than an hour ago, Grandma Jena had with the aid of the polyjuice potion, had gone off to the nearest town under the guise of a random muggle (whose hair she had picked off the ground from her last trip to the small muggles' town), so as to be able to re-stock on their currently utterly empty grocery cabinet. She had driven there in a muggle's car that was charmed so that it could operate on its own with minimum control. However, as they were living in a highly isolated and hidden location, thus even this nearest town was more than an hour drive away.

In addition, not long after she had left the home, the muggles' publisher of Remus's and Sirius's books had ringed them up and insisted that both of them had to go down to the company on this very day, so as to straighten out some legal matters that was needed to be settled before their contract with the publisher could be renewed. And thus, in the need to support their family, Sirius and Remus were reluctantly forced to leave the children at home alone. But, before leaving the small house, Remus had gently extracted the promise of obedience from all the children (though even with all their promises, he and Sirius were still greatly uncomfortable with the idea of leaving the children on their own), and had thus also appealed to the triplets to obey the words of the older and highly sensible (for his age) Harry.

Therefore, as presently, all the adult-occupants of the house were away, so Harry James Potter, being the oldest, was left in-charged of the rest of the children. Harry Potter is a highly courageous, caring and intelligent child of nine years. His bright-green luminous eyes that were a close replicate of those of his beautiful late mother, Lily Potter, were hidden behind a pair of black round-rimmed spectacle. His ever messy black hair and all his other facial features looked almost identical to that of his deceased father, Prince James Potter. And probably his most noteworthy and distinguishable feature is that of a red lightning blot shaped scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Heero is there anything that I can help you on?" questioned a kind-hearted Harry, as he peeped over the shoulder of his god-brother and looked at the words that were appearing letter by letter onto the screen of the laptop, "You've been typing for a long time, are you feeling hungry or thirsty? Is there anything that I can get for you?"

Without looking up from his screen, the gruff and solemn Heero hoarsely mumbled an almost incomprehensible, "No."

Nevertheless, on hearing the dry and throaty voice of Heero, the protective and brotherly Harry had immediately headed off to the kitchen of their cosy cottage to pour a glass of water for his younger god-brother (who was also one of his best-friends).

After he had returned with a glass of water in hand, and had handed it over to Heero, he went about the place, checking up on his two other god-siblings cum closest friends.

Relena Peacecraft Black-Lupin, a blue-eyed Moon-Priestess of Purity with long and straight dark blondish hair (who was also the youngest among the triplets) was sitting quietly with her brown teddy at her favourite spot on the large window sill of the window that was right beside the front door of their cottage, and was steadfastly studying from a simplified volume on Moon-Priestesses' traditions and customs.

Whereas, Duo Maxwell Black-Lupin her brother, with his waist-length long braided brown hair swishing about behind his back, was cheerfully running around the backyard, tossing a red-colouredQuaffle through a shooting loop. His lovely violet eyes (that he had inherited from Grandma Jena) were sparkling brightly in merriment.

* * *

Approximately twenty minutes later, Duo Black-Lupin with his short-attention span that was similar to that of his Daddy Padfoot, was feeling greatly bored, and so he had returned to the cottage, calling out to the other two males, "Harry, Heero, I'm bored! Come on, let's go and explore the woods." And before the others could reply, he had already dragged them off with him into the woods that was just behind their small and cosy house.

* * *

As they were wandering around the woods, with their enhanced elvish hearing, they heard a cry for help, and straight following that was a loud and piercing scream of pain. The boys being boys and were curious by the noise, decided to follow its trail, and soon they found themselves behind some thick bushes overlooking an open field. And at the further corner of the field, was a blond haired boy being whacked by a tall and pale-skinned man with aristocratic look.

The blond-haired boy with icy blue eyes was the one and only Draco Malfoy, a pure-blooded wizard whose dark wizardry lineage could be traced back to ancient times. The man was his father, Lucius Malfoy, and he was furious with his nine years old son, for refusing to kill a little stray puppy-dog. In his anger, he had tortured the poor unfortunate puppy to its death with the Cruciatus curse, and following that, he had started beating up his son with his solid silver snake motif baton.

Harry (being the son of the most courageous James and the greatly forceful Lily) and Heero and Duo (being the children of the bravely kind Remus and the loyally daring Sirius) of course decided to jump forth from their hidden spot and lent their helping hands.

Harry started channelling his Light Elven energy into the creation of blazing balls of fiery flames, which he cast forth at Lucius, while Duo rushed forth and used his shadow skills as a God of Death to pull the badly injured Draco away from his father towards their group. Once he was among them, the three boys concurrently formed a semi-circle in front of Draco, shielding him from his ruthless father, and with Heero holding up a magical shield of ice that formed a protective barrier between them and their opponent, Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly, Heero (who was a Star Psyche) sensed that a couple of people were going to attack them brutally from behind, so he was forced to drop the ice shield and turned around to attack the enemies at their back by rapidly throwing forth sharp icicles at the new targets. Duo too quickly joined in with his brother in the fight. Nevertheless, without the protective shield, and the drastic differences between theirs and their opponents' battle experiences, resulted in them taking blast after blast of dark spells and cruel curses.

Moreover, to make their situation even direr, Harry Potter could see that the powers of his two god-brothers cum best-friends were weakening, as it was presently bright in the day, and the stars and moon were out of sight, thus the two half-Moon Elves were unable to re-charge their powers that were being depleted from their current usages. (For unlike Harry, who was a rare breed of half-elf that had constant power regardless of the time of the day, Heero and Duo were both the types of half-elves that were similar with the full-elves in the extent that their powers were affected by the phase of the day.) **(1)**

Hence, in a moment of desperation, Harry decided to try using the wandless magic that he had previously heard his godfathers discussing about. Thus, he closed his eyes, deeply concentrated and searched for the core of his power within himself, and on finding it, he wished vehemently that he and the other boys were be brought away to a safer place.

Suddenly, the boys found themselves enclosed within a ring of dazzling light and they felt themselves being swept up into the midst of a swirling wind. And when the wind had finally cleared, the four boys were astonished to discover that they were no longer at the spot of their battle with the Deatheaters, instead they were in the middle of a large tract of dark forest… They were lost and stranded alone in an unknown place, and to make matter worst, all of them were still bleeding rather heavily from their injuries obtained in the prior battle. ..

-- Chapter Three (End) --

* * *

**(NOTE: (1) For further details on half-elven power and the day-night cycle, please refer to the description of half-elves that was mentioned in the 3rd paragraph of Light Elven power near the end of chapter 1.) **

Thanks a lot for stopping by and reading this chapter. Please do review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter Four

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: All the characters mentioned in this fic either come from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series or from Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing (Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency etc.). I do not own any of them.

**Eric2:** Thanks a lot for your encouraging review. Eeeps! I've totally forgotten that there is dual-meaning for the word 'cum' (laugh). I should have used some other word, ne? Well, the 'cum' in the last chapter was meant to mean a thing with dual natures / purposes (ie Heero and Duo is both Harry's god-brothers as well as his best-friend) and not the more pornographic type meaning (blushes). I'm really sorry for the confusion caused.

**Yana5: **Once again, thank you very much for reviewing. Yup, you're most definitely correct, only Harry is a prince, all his other kiddies friends (including his god-siblings) aren't.

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Elves**

Date written: 29/11/2004 (Yes, I did actually start on this chapter one day before I wrote the previous chapter), 1/12/2004 and 2/12/2004; Language: British English.

Pairings mentioned in this chapter: This is a nice and clean kiddies' chapter, so nothing much here on the romance side.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Strangers Who Lived Among the Trees 

Harry, Heero, Duo and Draco were all still feeling greatly exhausted from their prior battle, and had all chosen to remain seated at the very spot of the great forest that they had somehow apparated to. They were currently wearily eyeing one another, as every single one of them were at a lost of what they should do next, and all of them were hoping that somehow one of the other boys would miraculously come up with a brilliant plan that could redeem their pathetically bleak situation.

* * *

Suddenly, a loud roar broke the silence of the dark and lush forest. And straight following that, a large black hawk could be seen soaring overhead, circling them from above… 

And at this strange sight, the four tired and wounded boys stood up shakily on their feet and readied themselves in pre-battle stances by arranging themselves back-to-back in a square-shaped formation, so that all the boys were facing and scanning a different direction.

"Heero, is it possible for you to read the hawk's mind?" asked a curious Duo.

"No, idiot. I like you is a half-Moon Elf, and not a Wood Elf, so since you can't communicate with animals, why should you expect it to be any different for me," replied Heero gruffly.

"Wait, did you say that you are elves?" interrupted a startled Draco. Nevertheless, his question was ignored, as the two brothers continued on with their argument, with Harry laughing away at this awfully familiar sight.

"But you're a Star Psyche! So, why can't you just enter its mind and find out what its thinking?" questioned Duo insistently.

An impatient Heero rolled his eyes before saying, "Duo, can you just shut up and stop asking stupid questions. To read someone's mind, I need to be able to decode the person's thoughts, and since I can't understand the profound languages of animals, it is of no use for me to enter their minds."

Duo gave a pout and then protested, "But still…"

However, unfortunately for him, his words were cut off right at the start, by an interrupting Heero, "Quiet! I'm sensing something… there is someone nearing…"

Soon after Heero had given the warning, the four boys could hear the increasingly loudening sounds of approaching footsteps treading upon cracking dry leaves and brittle twigs that were scattered across the forest floor. And out from the rustling undergrowth of the forest, a beautiful young boy around their ages appeared. He was ridding upon the back of a majestic-looking golden-coloured lion and curled up within the comfort of his lap was a tiny and adorable silver fox.

The mysterious brown-haired boy had long bangs that flowed across half of his face and blocking out one of his forest-green eyes from view. In a highly collected and expressionless manner, the boy had dug out a miniature silver flute from within the folds of his navy blue turtleneck and without saying a single word to the other boys presented he had started playing a soothing tune on his flute.

When the enchanting sound had finally eased away, the four boys were greatly surprised to discover that all their wounds had amazingly disappeared and furthermore, even more remarkably was the fact that they were feeling a renewed sense of refreshing calmness and mental rejuvenation.

"Well, err… thanks for your help. But, who are you?" asked Harry, the unofficial leader of the new Marauders.

Instead of giving a response, the mysterious young stranger just stared blankly back at Harry.

Hence, Heero (the walking encyclopaedia among the group) stated, "He a Wood Elf."

"A Wood Elf?" queried a greatly bewildered Draco, "You mean that elves really do exist?"

However, his questioned was once again being ignored, for the mysterious Wood Elven boy had by then, noiselessly walked up to the group of boys and was busily poking away at their bodies, examining them for any signs of residual injuries.

"Hey, that hurts! I know I'm drop-dead gorgeous, but what's with all this touching?" questioned the young Duo (in the manner that he had blindly copied from his Daddy Padfoot), "And by the way, are you a mute?"

As a reply, the stranger just arched his single-visible eyebrow slightly.

"Are you brainless or what? He is clearly just checking for wounds," retorted the marginally irritated Heero, as he reached forward and tapped his fist at the side of his brother's head to emphasize his point.

Harry who as usual was once again forced to take up the position of peacekeeper between the two brothers, decided to turn the heated conversation away towards introductions, and thus he stretched out a hand in offer to shake hand with the Wood Elf.

However, instead of returning the greeting, the mysterious boy had just stared back at Harry's outstretched hand expressionlessly and had asked in a blank monotonous voice, "You want to shake hands?"

"What kind of a question is that?" interjected a somewhat shocked Duo, "Aren't that like so totally obvious? And according to Mr Heero here, it is I that is supposed to be the stupid one."

Once again, the boy just raised a single eyebrow as response.

Harry attempted to diffuse the tense moment by saying, "No, no, it's alright. Let's just forget about the handshake. I'm Harry Potter, and these are my god-brothers, Heero and Duo Black-Lupin, and err… Draco, is that right?"

Draco nodded and acknowledged his name with a disgusted grimace, "Yes, Draco Malfoy."

And to the introduction, the ever-talkative Duo added, "I and Heero have a sister too. We're triplets. But, as she is a girl, so she is infected by yucky girl-germs, thus we are forced to leave her at home."

The mildly amused Wood Elf turned to Heero and commented with a slight twitch of his mouth, "Your brother, really? You two sure are vastly different."

To that, Heero answered with a smirk, "Yes, I'm most unfortunate…"

"Hey! I'm not that bad. It is you who is the mean and boring one!" declared Duo loudly.

"Well, I may have a bad attitude, but fortunately for me, at least I'm not born as the childish and idiotic one, unlike some poor soul here. Come on, girl-germs? For god's sake, we're no longer three years old or something, why don't you just grow up," rebuked Heero.

And at that, the two older children, Harry and Draco busted out in laughter.

After his laughter had finally subsided, Harry faced the Wood Elven stranger and asked, "We're lost. Do you know where we are and how can we get out of this forest?"

The Wood Elf stared at Harry for a moment, before replying in his usual monotone, "You can come with me. I'll bring you to my home."

* * *

After a short track through the undergrowth, they had come to an abrupt stop right in front of a large tree. "We need to climb up," informed the Wood Elf in a quiet voice that was entirely free from intonations, as he pointed up to a tree house that was rested upon its solid branches. 

On reaching, the small wooden platform outside his tiny home, the Wood Elf knocked on the wooden door. On the fifth knock, the door creaked open. It was a pretty young female Wood Elf with lovely blue eyes who was the one that had opened the door of the little wooden tree-top house. She was dressed in a pink and maroon kneel-length dress with long sleeves and had a single white feather stuck in her curly shoulder-length reddish brown hair. A large golden star-shaped earring that was dangling from her left ear was glimmering in the soft glow of the sunlight that was filtered through the lush canopy of the forest.

The red-headed young lady eyed the boys in front of her and said with a pleasant-sounding chime-like laugh, "It's really amazing that we've visitors. It's been so long since I last saw anyone else besides Trowa, his beloved animals and various wild beasts. And oh yes, I'll take it that Trowa here hasn't introduced himself, am I right?"

All four boys (excluding the newly labelled mysterious stranger) nodded in reply.

"Well, I better amend this quickly then," quipped the lady, "I'm Catherine Bloom Barton, and this most silent one here is my darling little brother, Trowa Triton Barton. Please do come in to our puny tree-top cabin of a house, and make yourself at home."

Harry reached forth and took up the elven lady's hand in his smaller one and gently placed a peck on the back of her glove-covered hand in the gallant manner that he had witnessed and modelled from his Godfather Padfoot's occasional playful greetings with Grandma Jena, before announcing politely, "Hi, it is nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, and these two are my God-brothers who also happened to be my best-friends. They're Heero and Duo Black-Lupin. And the one with the blonde hair is Draco Malfoy whom we had just met earlier on."

"Hello!" chorused Duo in his cheerfully bubbly manner, with a friendly wave, whereas Draco chose to repeat the same charming hand-kissing gesture of Harry for his own greeting. As for Heero, he just gave a single nod to show acknowledgement of her presence.

Following that, the boys neatly filed in, one by one into the tiny and sparsely-furnished but well-cleaned dual-roomed cabin situated on the thick branches of the steady old three, and sat on its hard wooden floor in front of an old heating stove. The large golden lion and the small silver fox had remained protectively by Trowa's sides, whereas the great black hawk had flown to its solid wooden perch in the far corner of the room.

"You are all such lucky boys. I have just finished cooking a large pot of awesomely delicious tomato soup. It's ranked as one of my best, along sides with my famous celery soup, cabbage soup and carrot soup. They are all…" said Catherine with a warm smile.

"All soups? You sure seem to be weirdly obsessed with soups," interrupted Draco with a smirk.

"What's wrong with soup? They taste good and are beneficial for your health, you should learn to enjoy them more," admonished Catherine as she waved a pointed finger in the air.

"But they are all yucky vegetable soup," protested Duo, "Don't you made chicken soup? Granny Jena always made the best chicken soup."

"Chicken? As food? That's awful! Those poor chicken," mumbled Catherine to herself, before adding out loud, "You mean that although three-quarter of you lots here are half-elves, none of you know this most basic fact that all Wood Elves are vegetarians?"

In reply, all she got were two concurrent shake of heads from the surprised Harry and Draco, a cheerful and boisterous "No" from Duo, who at that very moment was bouncing on his toes and a blank look with the barest tilt of his head from a marginally curious Heero.

"Anyway, no more insulting of my fabulously good soups," interjected Catherine with her hands resting on her hip.

"But they are yucky!" retorted an unrepentant Duo, "Tomato soup is mushy and looks gross. Daddy Padfoot always said that tomato soup is just like the blood that disgusting old Snivellus likes to drink."

"And besides, we're kids, and it is almost an unspoken rule for kids to hate their veggies," added Harry with a shrug, "After all, it is the job of children to irritate the adults. For if we don't do it than who will?"

"Now, now, child, you can't go about aggravating us poor adults," chided Catherine amiably as she reached forth and playfully ruffled Harry's already and constantly messy hair.

On hearing her words, Harry chortled and then he rolled his eyes and remarked in mirth, "You should tell that to Padfoot. He keeps insisting that we're not carrying out our marauding duties well enough and we're really pathetic pranksters. He keeps stressing that we're way too angelic and are putting their infamous names of the Marauders to shame."

"Marauders? What do you mean?" questioned a somewhat confused Catherine.

"They're the number one pranksters in the whole of Hogwarts' history," proclaimed Duo proudly, "And they consisted of Papa Moony, Daddy Padfoot, Godpa Prongs, who is Harry's father, and some evil rat that we have never met yet."

"You never had the chance to meet my Dad too," said Harry with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'm really sorry," muttered a truly apologetic Duo, as he moved closer to Harry and gave him a tight comforting hug, "Me and my stupid big-mouth."

The solemn-looking Heero too moved towards Harry and awkwardly patted him on his back, while the others looked on in bewilderment.

"What is the matter?" asked Catherine gently in her honey-sweet voice.

"Godpa Prongs and Godma Lily were killed by a very evil wizard called Voldemort when Harry was one-year old," explained Duo in a mournful tone of voice that was so unlike his usual cheerful and sunny personality.

With his words, a gloomy silence settled on the room…

In the midst of the silence, Trowa and Catherine exchanged a quick look. Following that Trowa closed his eyes and deeply concentrated so as to gather the energy of nature and once again call forth his power as a Wood Elven healer, and soon after that, a ball of greenish swirling energy could be seen floating in each of his palms for a brief moment, before they dispersed and showered the room in glistering droplets of green. And with that, all the occupants within the room felt a sudden burst of peace flowing out from the deepest core of their souls, washing through them and alleviating them off their grieves.

"Wow! That is awesome!" exclaimed Duo zealously.

"How did you do that?" wondered a puzzled-looking Draco aloud. And at his words, Harry, Heero and Duo all turned to look at Trowa inquisitively, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

However, all Trowa gave as a response was a slight shrug of his shoulder, before he turned away and returned to his activity of combing his hand tenderly through the thick and soft mare of his beloved pet lion.

At this sight, Duo started chuckling loudly in glee, before he teased, "Tro, do you know that you're even quieter than the mutes? At least they do communicate with sign-languages, but you…" And abruptly his words were cut off in mid-way by a new blow of laughter.

Trowa mutely stared at Duo blank-facedly for a short moment, before he once again arched the single-visible eyebrow of his as reply.

An amused Catherine responded, "Trowa is one of the extremely rare Pure Ones, the mighty and highly respected Full Healers, and a very powerful one at that." She paused for a moment and then added in a sober tone with a daze look in her eyes, "Like our late mother… She too was a Pure One… On the very day of my fourteenth birthday, there was a ferocious forest fire that wiped across the lovely forest that we were born in. The fire was one that was purposely started by some humans who were clearing the land. The fire had burnt its way through our forest home and our mom had refused to leave the burning forest… She was suffering with its pain… and in her grief, she had chosen to perish with the destroyed nature that was surrounding her. For the more powerful a Wood Elven healer is, the more connected he or she tends to be to nature, and in general, among healers, the Full Healers tended to be the ones that are the most powerful and versatile in their healing skills. As for dad… he had loved her very much and hence he too had chosen to stay behind and be by her side till the very end… I had managed to escape with Trowa. Although, he was barely a few months old, he too was feeling the pain strongly… Trowa was normally a very calm, quiet and sweet-natured Wood Elfing, but that day… he was crying… weeping none stop… he too was gravely tormented by the pain that the forest was feeling…"

Trowa reached out and gently touched her on her forearm with his glowing fingers that were charged with his power, and so waking her up from the depth of her memories of a time that had long passed…

To shift the topic away from this depressing one, Harry asked, "Do you've special powers too?"

Catherine sweetly smile, before replying with a grin, "Well, I'm a Common Healer, so if you've a fall, and scrape your kneels or twist your ankles, do feel free to come and seek my help. But, there is nothing I can do about emotional upheavals or mental strains. You'll have to seek out my sweet little brother for that, and he can cure you off your scraped kneels and twisted ankles at the same time too."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," acknowledged Duo with an enthusiastic nod, "So you better promise that you'll help me in future, Cathy."

"I promised," answered a delighted Catherine, "You boys are just so cute. Well, are you all ready to savour my most tasty tomato soup now?"

"Do we've to?" queried a somewhat disgruntled Duo with a most adorable pout.

Likewise, both Harry and Draco had a look of disgust firmly etched on their faces. As for Heero and Trowa, their faces had remained in their usual emotionless blankness.

"Besides, I still do have to keep to my belief that you do have an awfully strange and unnatural passion for soups," added a smug-sounding Draco with a slight snigger.

For an eye-blink of a second, the corners of Trowa's mouth quirked up in a tiny smile of amusement, before his face return to its usual stoic blankness and then in his toneless voice he uttered as his hand soothing stroke through the fur of the small silver fox that was lying in his lap, "The only reason that it's always soup is because she burns everything else that she tries to cook, and I do mean everything else."

"I don't!" exclaimed a slightly affronted Catherine with her hands back on her hip, "I'm sure that my culinary skills are not that bad."

In response, Trowa just gave her a look that even without the use of a single verbal expression, was enough to clearly state to all that were presented the rhetorical question of 'Really?'

With that, the small room was filled up with echoes of boyish laughter of varying extends (due to the differences among the boys' personalities) from their delighted audience that consisted of the four other boys (including the rather gruff and serious Heero).

Catherine affectionately cuffed her much younger brother on the side of his head and then in greatly exaggerated pretence of wounded pride she said with a hint of underlying amusement, "You boys, I won't stand here anymore and take all your groundless abuses. Being such a wonderful person that I'm, even with you all laughing at my expense, I'll still go and bring back some bowls of tasty soup for all of you, poor hungry souls." Following that, she walked off to the other room (which contained a miniature kitchen and a toilet) in fictitious huff.

After Catherine had left the tiny room, Harry turned to Trowa and commented, "Even with her odd fetish for soups, I've to say that I do like your sister. She seems really cool." And Duo too enthusiastically chorused his sentiments by nodding his head vigorously, before adding, "And she's an adult. So unlike Relena, we don't have to worry about getting girl-germs from her."

"You can be such an idiot, Duo. How many times do I've to repeat myself that there is no such thing as girl-germs?" scoffed an amused Heero with a smirk.

And once again, the room broke out in dazzling sounds of sweet laughter.

-- Chapter Four (End) --

* * *

Well, I've been wondering whether in the future I should give Catherine a boyfriend. And if so who should it be? I'm kind of running out of eligible bachelors, since I had paired so many of them with each other (laugh). So, please do help me with this one. What do you people think? Should she gets to have a boyfriend in future chapters? And if so who would you recommend? (And yes, as of this chapter Trowa is 7 years old, and as Catherine is 13 years older than him, she is currently 21 years old.) 


End file.
